epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:The Flatwoods Monster/Stir Crazy (WonderTale Ep. 6, final)
<-- Last episode AN: sorry loyg. yea this is the last episode of wondertale if anyone cares. reason and all that at the bottom probably. super special thanks to Quagga for making the art. ---- *You catch sight of Loygan as you enter the next room. He's just barely made it down the basement stairs. *You follow behind closely. *He hears you and stops. He doesn't turn around. *Heh. Yeah, okay, I wasn't expecting you to follow directions. *Kiddo, there's nothing down here for you. I wouldn't lie! Head back upstairs, it's... cold down here. *You don't obey. You tiptoe behind him. Your curiosity is growing larger and larger. *He stops again. *Oh, oh, it's because I'm down here, right? And you're confused! You want to know "if he can be down here, why can't I?" *Haha! Well, lassie, I've just got some... unfinished business to attend to. *You persist. He stops again. *Laundry. My unfinished business is laundry. Go upstairs, kid, you'll get bored or worse. *But you refused. *... *alright, kid. Let me tell you the truth. *On the other end of this hallway is an exit. A one-way ticket to the rest of the underground. *When you step out that door, you're going the right way for a clobbering. *Doesn't sound so bad staying here now, dunnenit? Besides, I could use the company... *Step lively. *He... um, WONDER. He'll... *...well. *... *Kid. He's a villain. A real bogeyman. Kind of a Hitler, you get me? *You've made it to the end of the hallway. There's a huge, bright green door overshadowing the room. Loygan stands in its shadow ominously. *Hmph. They're all like this. Why are they all like this? *Is it me? Is it the roaches? Is it the haggis? *...hmph. It doesn't matter. *You want to leave? Well too bad! *With that, Loygan turns around and stands his ground menacingly. He appearifies a bright red, tubular and glowing sword into his hands and swings it triumphantly above him. *SMASH. *A red symbol appears above his head, and some kind of iridescent eerie maroon glow emits from his eyes. *Can't let you do that, m8! Loygan holds his ground! |-| CHECK= *LOYGANSONO - 40 ATK 60 DEF Wanted best for everyone. |-| TALK= ACT -> TALK *You ask Loygan what his favorite video game is. *His face lights up gleefully. *Oh, that's easy! It's Xe- *... *Wait, what's this all about, then? Loygan's first attack is simple. The screen delivers a preemptive, short warning before the Monando swipes across half the battle box. Deals relatively high damage, but is super easy to avoid once you're ready for it. *Loygan looks unsettled. ACT -> TALK *You ask Loygan what the game he was playing earlier was. *He looks really skittish... *Oh, NOW you're interested, ay? *Yeah, go back upstairs and I'll show you. A couple of stray lightning bolts with no real pattern. Deals moderate damage. Tedious to avoid, but possible. *Loygan narrows his eyebrows. ACT -> TALK *You ask Loygan if any of his games have pirates in them. *He hesitates. *...yeah, I got a few, I guess. *What's it matter to you? A blue SOUL appears in the middle of the screen. Whichever side the player is closer to will be targeted and struck with a lightning bolt, in an attempt to push the player closer towards the counter. If you touch it... The counter is unavoidable if you touch the SOUL. All you need to do is avoid the SOUL otherwise, though. *Loygan looks... contemplative. ACT -> TALK *You ask Loygan what his favorite genre is. *He's holding back an answer... *But otherwise, he says nothing. The previous attacks will repeat in a random order for the rest of the battle. *Loygan taps his foot on the ground anxiously. ACT -> TALK *You ask Loygan what kind of games he has. *Is now really the time for this? *Loygan won't look you in the eyes. ACT -> TALK *You persist the question. *Okay, fine. *I got some kart-racing games, some fighting games, some party games, beat 'em ups, the likes. *Are you done? *Loygan's patience is growing thin. ACT -> TALK *You ask Loygan why all his games are multiplayer. *He's... fallen silent. |-| SPARE= MERCY -> SPARE *Uh?... Attacks do not change depending on the route you take. *Loygan looks confused. MERCY -> SPARE *Yeah, okay, your move, lad. *Loygan is wondering if you know where the FIGHT option is. MERCY -> SPARE *...? *Loygan's guess is as good as the narrator's. MERCY -> SPARE *Oh, it's because what I taught you back in the third room. *Tough titties, kid! Trick might work on a statue, but not on me! *Loygan's expression flashes with regret. MERCY -> SPARE *Oh, God damn it. *Loygan is more annoyed than perplexed now. MERCY -> SPARE *Attack already! *Loygan prepares some form of magical attack... but decides it's too much. MERCY -> SPARE *cash me outside howbow dah *Loygan is about to start swinging. MERCY -> SPARE *Why do you want to leave so bad? After all I've done for you? *Loygan looks insecure. MERCY -> SPARE *I saved your life! Previous non-specific flavor-texts will begin to repeat. MERCY -> SPARE *I offered you a house! MERCY -> SPARE *I... taught you how to fight... MERCY -> SPARE *I, uh, left you to your own in a strange place filled with aggressors and traps... Attacks slow down from this point. MERCY -> SPARE *I... served you burnt food? The warning signals, but the monando never strikes. *Loygan looks like he'd rather be just about anywhere else. MERCY -> SPARE *... Attacks will actively avoid you. MERCY -> SPARE *.... MERCY -> SPARE *.... *Loygan's patience is running thin. MERCY -> SPARE *Fine! *You want to try and MERCY me into letting you go?! *How's THIS for MERCY! This attack is unavoidable, and will strike your healthbar down to 1 no matter what it was at before. *...oh. *oh, bollocks. *Well. *I really borked this one up didn't I. |-| FLEE= *Loving to delay the inevitable, you make a mad dash from your problems. Got away safely! |-| If you chose FLEE= *Uh, right! Yeah! That's right! *Go back upstairs, lad, there's nothing to see! *''(Phew, dodged a bullet on that one.)'' The fight will play out as normal once you reactivate the battle. There is no way to proceed through fleeing, lmao. |-| If you chose TALK= Any action will result in the same response, except for FIGHT. but we don't do fighting in this run. ACT -> TALK *You tried to think of something to say, but the awkward tension keeps you quiet. *... *Loygan has forgotten he's in a fight. ACT -> TALK *Seems talking won't do any more good. *Kid... *Loygan may not have realized it was his turn. MERCY -> SPARE *Let me tell you a story. *One about friendship, and, uh... *Hasty decisions? And maybe a little bit of irresponsibility? *Heh heh. Sorry. Got a bit lost there in some old times. *Loygan has dropped his weapon. ACT -> COMFORT *Oh! I! Well! *... *You've got me in a box here. *Can't really go back to fighting after that. *Well, maybe that story can wait until another time. *Loygan. MERCY -> SPARE |-| If you chose SPARE= *...Loygan. MERCY -> SPARE Any action will result in the same response, except for FIGHT. but we don't do fighting in this run. *... *I've been real hard on you, haven't I. *Loygan won't look you in the eyes. MERCY -> SPARE *And in spite of all that... *You still won't FIGHT? MERCY -> SPARE *Alright. *If I'm honest... *I don't think you'll last a minute out there. *But that's your choice, innit? *Yeah. I just got real caught up in the thrill of having company. *It's been a while, y'know. I don't get out much. *Ah, darn it. I'm sorry about all this. *You've convinced me, kid. MERCY -> SPARE *Well, if you think you've got what it takes to brave it out there, I won't stop you. *Just... call sometime, y'know? Let me know you're still alive. *Unless you're gonna do that daddy thing again, then maybe don't. *Good luck, kiddo. *''Loygan takes a dramatic bow, patting you on the back two times before stepping out back towards his home. He turns only once to make sure you're not having second thoughts, before accepting the reality and heading back.'' *''Nowhere to go from here but forward.'' *''The next room is dark and barren, save for a dimly lit green spot in the middle.'' *''...from which an unfortunately familiar face pops out.'' *Ha ha. Bet you're feeling all high and mighty now, aren'tcha? *I told you the way this world works. Almost killed 'ya, too. *And now you flip me two big ones and MERCY your way out of things. *Clever girl. *Yeah, you had some REAL impossible odds back there... *Sparing someone who DIDN'T WANT TO FIGHT YOU. *Whatever. I could try and kill you right now, but you'd probably just try to MERCY your way out of that one too... *Doesn't that sound fun? Dodging back and forth fruitlessly until you shrivel into a skeleton and I become a tater tot? *I'll just let one of them take care of you. The way you're going? It won't be long. *Deuces! *''What a douche.'' *''You move on into the next corridor. You wonder what awaits you.'' ... *''It's a cliffhanger isn't i-'' *''God damn it.'' ---- closing note: yep. this is the last ep. i dont have nearly enough time or energy to write this stuff, much less make the drawings and code it, and i really do not want to get back into the habit of weekly uploads again. plus, interest was low anyway lol it was fun while it lasted, anyone who wants to pick the concept back up (be it from where i left off or not) can feel free too though you should probly ask alan too first whoever you hypothetical people who want to write this kind of story are ill post the swap list if anyone actually wants to see it thanks for reading as far as you did. sorry neo lol Category:Blog posts